


[ART] Christmas fluff

by Aimline



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimline/pseuds/Aimline
Summary: Winterhawk Wonderland gift :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	[ART] Christmas fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badlifechoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/gifts).



> Happy holidays!


End file.
